Cosmetic brushes generally have a head (e.g., bristles, sponge, etc.) attached to one end of a handle. Handles may be made of various materials such as wood, metal, plastic, etc. Bacteria, oils, make-up, medicines, and debris transmit from skin to cosmetic brush heads and handles every time cosmetic brushes are used to apply makeup, medicine, etc. Accordingly, one of the most important things cosmetic users may do to prolong the life of their cosmetic brushes may be to regularly clean their cosmetic brushes. Regular cleaning may help remove old makeup, dirt and debris, dead skin cells, bacteria, and oils from the fibers that make up the heads of cosmetic brushes and/or the handles. Additionally, regular cleaning may maintain the softness of the fibers that make up heads of cosmetic brushes. That is, regular cleaning may keep cosmetic brushes soft, supple, and free from bacteria, oils, and other debris. Generally, cosmetic brushes should be cleaned as regularly as one time per week.
Current techniques direct a cosmetic user to manually clean the fibers that make up the head of the cosmetic brush by combining a cleaner (e.g., soap, oil, specialized cleaning product, etc.) with water and manually massaging the fibers until the fibers feel clean. Often times, cosmetic users experience difficulty in drawing out all of the make-up, dirt, debris, etc., in the fibers that make up the head of the cosmetic brush. Cleaning cosmetic brushes is time consuming, inefficient, and in many circumstances, expensive and wasteful. Accordingly, there remains a need for streamlined methods and tools for cleaning cosmetic brushes.